The Lost Elfling
by Merenwen Greenleaf
Summary: When Merenwen finds herself abandoned in the forest by her mother, it is clear Mirkwood is not a safe place. But when she is saved by the Mirkwood Guard, she is brought to King Thranduil with a letter from her mother. This is when secrets are revealed that may have been better off being left in the dark... Or not. Better than summary. Rated T for minor swearing. Thranduil is used.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's the new story… This one will be updated every Friday like my other two stories, for any who were interested and read the authors notes. I plan to keep the stories up now that I'm not as busy anymore** **… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story! Note: I will not be updating my other two stories today because I did that yesterday. I will update it next Friday or possibly sooner. But this one will stay every Friday, unlike the other two. By the way! I have no elven dictionaries or whatever to form sentences with. So unless someone recommends a really good site, all elvish will be in italics.  
**

Booms sounded throughout the forest. A mother ran with her child, attempting to evade the lingering danger. She knew Mirkwood was dangerous, but she had no other choice of where to go. She was being hunted in the lands of Rohan, hated by the Steward of Gondor, and had been trying to avoid all elven realms. Especially Mirkwood. But the mother had no choice; if her daughter was to live, she would need to be with her father. With her people. Her daughter ran a few feet in front of her, having more stamina and energy already than her mother.

"Merenwen!" The mother called. Her daughter turned around, stopping in her tracks. Dirt floated around her feet for a seconds before falling to the ground. Merenwen looked at her mother with a questioning gaze; had she not told her to run for her life a few moments ago? The mother kneeled in front of the child, holding out a sword and envelope. "You will take this sword and fight for your life. You will stuff this envelope in your pack and get it to King Thranduil." The mother commanded. She could hear the booms of the Great Spiders getting louder with every second. Even though it pained her so, she shoved the sword into her daughter's hands and stuffed the note into her daughters pack. The mother looked deeply into her daughters eyes, sending waves of love over as she pulled the cloak over the child's eyes and shielding her pointed ears from view.

"Where are you going?" Merenwen asked, noticing her mother getting up and turning away. There was a flinch in her mother's composure and the daughter turned her head in confusion. There was no answer but a fleeting smile as her mother turned to look at her for a moment before turning away. And then she was gone. Lost in the heavy brush of Mirkwood. Merenwen had no idea where she was; she had no idea where the King was, but she had heard a lot about him and the mysterious Mirkwood guard. And the Great Spiders, who she could see coming for her right now as she held out the sword. While she had learned little of sword fighting, Merenwen knew enough to defend herself. Besides, she was better with a bow.

The first spider was easy to take down. It seemed as if it was younger, weaker. She was able to turn and slash at the stomach, making it curl up on itself. The next two came in a pair, as if they were twins. And more twins came along with them. That was how Merenwen viewed it; and even as she twirled and slashed, she knew she was getting nowhere. She was only keeping the spiders at bay, and she couldn't keep up the façade for much longer. She was only 50 years old; while she had quite the abundance of energy and usually never tired, she had never had to fight off twelve spiders by herself. Blood now stained her blade and hand as she ducked and stabbed the head of another Great Spider. But she was losing strength. When all hope seemed to vanish as she could barely duck in time to miss a stinger heading directly for her head, an arrow appeared in the spider next to her. And the next. She continued to fight with a renewed energy, confident that these arrows were elvish; she knew enough about their culture that they would not kill her until they interrogated her.

One by one, Merenwen was able to successfully take out the spiders with the help of the elves. Besides her mother, whom she was not even sure was an elf, she had never seen one. Except for herself, of course. But her mother and she often stayed away from elvish realms, wishing to stay hidden. Merenwen knew not of why this had occurred, but she wished so dearly so she had been able to see an elf when she had been younger. Not when she was covered in Great Spider blood. So when she stabbed the last spider and whirled around, she was more than surprised when she saw an arrow pointed between her eyes. She immediately put up the shield her mother had taught her, not letting anyone see her emotions. She could feel the dagger pressing up against her thigh, and quiver pushing into her back. It was times like this, where the tenseness in the air made her _want_ to fight. She gripped her sword, waiting for someone to say something.

" _Hello. My name in Merenwen, daughter of Nariel. I am no danger to any of you."_ I spoke clearly, remembering the speech of my kin that my mother taught me. They looked at me oddly, and I wondered why. Did none of them speak Quenya? I decided to switch to Sindarin. " _Do any of you speak Quenya? I know Sindarin, but it is not very good."_ She bit my lip, hoping someone understood. Her mother had barely started teaching me Sindarin, and while I caught on quickly and was eager to learn, she always got the two elvish languages confused. Merenwen frowned when no one immediately answered, and sighed.

" _I understood you. What are you doing out here alone? Elflings are rare nowadays. We have no proof you are anything but evil. This forest is plagued, and there is no proof to trust you."_ A blond elf spoke up, putting down his bow. His Quenya was near perfect, although there seemed to be a slight accent. The ranks split as he moved forward, and she was relieved. He must be of a higher placing. She noticed his eyes were forest green and sea blue, mixed together. Just like mine. She examined the warrior braids and the sheathed twin blades so similar to her mothers.

" _My mother and I were traveling, when Great Spiders found us. My mother ran away for some reason unknown to me. I thank you for aiding me with the Spiders, by the way. However, I have a letter I must deliver to King Thranduil. Do you know the way?"_ Merenwen explained her dilemma, speaking in Quenya yet again. The elves around her grew nervous and irritated, not being able to understand the girl and their prince. They glanced over worriedly, arrows still nocked and ready to fire at the single flick of the wrist.

" _I cannot yet trust you, yet I cannot leave an elfling out here when they are so rare. You will give me your weapons and follow me and two other guards to the palace."_ The prince explained. Something was familiar about the young elleth, something with the face. It was as if he had known her from somewhere; a name came to mind for a moment before he shoved it away. It had been so long since that night and he had finally forgotten the pain of waking up the next day alone… He did not wish to go through the same pain again. But it ached in his heart once more, and he felt some connection with the child. He was not sure whether or not he liked it, however. He watched in interest as Merenwen pulled out the dagger, handed the guards her sword, and took the quiver off her shoulder. She finally handed the guards the bow with the utmost care, something he would have done when he was her age. He explained what was going on to the confused guards, and they nodding in understanding.

" _What is going on?"_ Merenwen cried out warily, when she was blindfolded. She struggled against the guards, not liking her sight being taken away. She kicked wildly and strained at their holds before she was dropped to the ground, blindfold falling off. She looked over to see the guards on the floor, and the blonde elf standing angrily in front of them. She looked in fear to the same blonde elf who looked at her with regret, as is he wished to take that moment back. But she nodded, accepting his silent apology.

The guards watched back and forth at this silent exchange, unknown to the two elves. They saw the similarities between their prince and the elleth they had found, and they witnessed the anger he had used when the elfling had been blindfolded. When she had bucked and kicked, it was a similar reaction to what the Prince had done when he was in training. They smiled within the ranks, all having a mutual understanding in the situation.

The prince looked back towards his ranks, who were all smiling in their eyes. He rolled his own, and motioned for the guards to get up quickly. He looked back towards Merenwen, who understood the notion and followed him. The two guards walking uneasily in the rear, carrying the weapons the young elleth carried. They had been shocked that an elfling who could be no older than 50 years old had been so experienced with a blade, so cautious with the bow. They were also surprised to see the magic dagger, and knew the legend. But they did not tell their prince. They feared he would fall into another heartbroken stupor, and could not afford it. Not with Mirkwood so… poisoned.

As they walked back towards the palace, Merenwen could not help but notice how the forest grew healthier, as if a light surrounded the area and clouded out the darkness. Occasionally climbing trees and jumping onto rocks, Merenwen would enjoy the conversations of the trees. So much in fact, she nearly bumped into the blonde haired elf. The other two guards following closely behind had slightly darker hair, but not by much. She noticed their hands leap towards the daggers at their sides, but fall slowly as she took a step back from him. What title did he have exactly, that made him so important? Merenwen continued getting more and more lost in her thoughts until she had stopped paying attention to her surroundings. She was even more confused when she collided with the elf's back, but she realized something; finally, after walking for a few hours, they had reached the palace of Mirkwood. She stared in wonder at the carven stone and trees that grew around the palace; also the roaring river beneath their feet.

"Father! This elfling requires an audience with you!" The Prince called out, catching his father's attention. He sat on his throne in the room, just watching. He observed throughout the windows, wanting to know the happenings of the outside world. Sometimes the inside caves grew boring.

"And what, dear Legolas, would this elfling wish to speak about? They are rare nowadays." King Thranduil spoke loudly, yet clearly. His voice was strong and he was surrounded in an aura of power. He examined the elfling before him, gazing into her eyes. For a young elleth, she stood her ground well. He could see the toned muscles in her arms and through her leggings as she stood; he observed the odd Noldorian brown hair she had, but the blonde streaks running through it made her an eye-catcher. Yet her eyes were exactly like his sons; forest green mixed with the blue of the sea. He would have smiled when he noticed how his son and the elleth in front of him held themselves the same way, if it not for the fact he had to come off as a cold-hearted King in public.

"Mae govannen, King Thranduil. My Naneth wished for you to have a letter. All I ask for is some housing for a few days and allowing me to give the letter to you." Merenwen spoke, with almost the same tone the King did. He gazed at her harshly for her bluntness, but his features softened when he realized she was alone. He decided he would have to talk about it to Legolas later.

"And as long as you explain to me your dilemma, penneth, you may stay as long as you need."


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised before, a second chapter on Friday! I hope you enjoy it. And to those who reviewed, thank you! By the way: all elvish will be in italics. Unless anyone can suggest a good elvish dictionary to me that will be the way all elvish will be spoken.**

Merenwen nearly choked up. Here she was, in front of the great elven King Thranduil. She mentally scolded herself as the King spoke, looking at him with curiosity. When he stopped, he seemed to peer into her soul with those piercing forest green and sea blue eyes of his. She couldn't help but think, for a moment, how similar he and his son were.

"My lord, my Naneth and I were traveling through Mirkwood when we were ambushed by the Great Spiders. However, my Naneth thrust a sword to defend myself with and a letter addressed to you. I have nowhere to go, for I do not know who I am related to. I have lived my whole life in the wilderness with my Naneth." Merenwen explained, biting her lip at the end. King Thranduil studied her features, noting the nervousness she was unable to hide from him. His gaze flickered over to his son before back to the young elleth in front of him; she had to be no less than 50 years old and he already had pinned her. Something was very familiar about this elfling; the elfling he shared a connection with.

"Penneth, what is your name?" King Thranduil asked, not skipping a beat. His gaze softened slightly as he heard of her tale and he glanced at her eyes. She bore the same eyes as he and his son. He sighed deeply, scolding himself for holding onto any hope for his son. That burden had passed long ago, away with his son's grief. But, deep in his eyes, the King could still see something haunting him.

"My name is Merenwen, daughter of Nariel." The King sucked in a heavy breath as she spoke… That explained the connection. Everything was so clear; how familiar she looked, the haunted look that had stayed in his son's eyes… The King eyed her for a second, immediately knowing his decision.

"Merenwen, you shall stay here until we can find living arrangements for you. I wish to read the letter Nariel has had you deliver while you are shown to your room. Legolas, there is a room empty across from yours. Lead here to there with her belongings." The King spoke quickly, catching his son's attention. Legolas looked at him with a bewildered look, knowing who that room had belonged to. His anger and grief suddenly gathered into one tight, knitted ball in the pit of his stomach.

"Ada, you know who that room belongs to!" Legolas protested, but his efforts were in vain. His father shot a glare at him, waving everyone off. Merenwen looked around, slightly confused at what to do, but still handed the King the letter. He took it gratefully, and watched as the two elves walked off. Merenwen carried her belongings now, weapons and all. Thranduil knew his son was less than happy, but it would have to do. The King knew best.

As Thranduil opened the letter, he sat heavily on his throne. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples before glancing back at the letter.

 _Dear Thranduil,_

 _If you are reading this than that means that I am dead. My daughter, Merenwen, has also most likely been placed under your production. For this, I am most grateful. But I also know how intelligent you are. I know you have noticed the similarities between Merenwen and Legolas, felt the connection. I have felt the same about her. She is Legolas' daughter._

 _But there is another thing you must know. I left when I was already three months pregnant with Merenwen for one reason: I felt the magic even when she was barely grown. My grandmother's magic has failed to accept me, but accepts Merenwen. This is why I chose to stay in the wilderness. She can track better than all on your guard, and can talk with the trees. My mother was a great sorceress of the wild, and my father was a great and powerful elf with the power of manipulation. It seems Merenwen has adapted this._

 _I see her, manipulating water and talking to the trees. She bends wind and creates fire all on a whim. It is not that I fear her power; I fear the world's reaction towards her. I know she is safe in your halls. The dagger she holds must also stay with her, for it is an extension of her. Losing it will weaken her powers, but she will not die. However, I have seen her without the dagger as well. She is very strong, and Mithrandir believes she is the elfling of legend. Take care of her, King Thranduil. May you tell Legolas of her lineage, make sure he knows that I have always loved him. Make sure he knows why I left._

King Thranduil sucked in a breath, dropping the letter to the floor. His thoughts were confirmed. This was the granddaughter of a great sorceress, and the Princess to Mirkwood. How would he tell his son?

 **Change of P.O.V**

Legolas walked down the halls, Merenwen not trailing far behind him. For some reason, she made him feel lighter, happier. But he readily dismissed the feelings as they approached the room. The room that had been designed for an elfling. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, but he blinked them away furiously. It had since then been changed to a normal guest room, reserved for only the best. But it had always stayed empty. He opened the door, and as he did, he wondered why his father demanded the young elleth have this room. It had been a while since he had been in here, but he did remember the window. It was one of the few rooms in the underground palace that actually had windows. That was why they had chosen it. His chest restricted again, but he pushed the feeling away. He noticed Merenwen standing awkwardly next to him, not sure what to do with herself.

"So, this is the room. There's a bathroom through that door, and a maid will be coming soon to help you with whatever you need." Legolas explained, not quite sure what to say. He looked at Merenwen, who was putting her bag on the bed. He noticed her place the bow down carefully once again. "Do you like archery?" He asked.

"Yeah. I never knew where my mother got the bow, but the second she did she was teaching me. I had far surpassed her skills, however, within the first few lessons." Merenwen explained. Legolas smiled a bit; that was what he had been like. The instructor had marveled at his skills, not quite understanding how an elfling so young could be so good at archery.

The door burst open suddenly, and Merenwen got into a defensive stance, knife in front of her. Legolas was poised nearly the same way, but had relaxed noticeably quicker. It was only his father. But something had been different about him… His father walked briskly up to Merenwen, and pushed her up against a wall, hand on her throat.

"What do you know of your father?!" Thranduil growled out, his anger flowing out into the movements. The fear in Merenwen's eyes only fueled the fire, but something kept his hand looser than normal. But his anger had dulled his senses, so he was more than surprised when he was tackled to the ground.

"Ada!" Legolas shouted, not sure what his temper had done to his father. He ran quickly over to him, and shoved him over, tackling him. His father's grip had been loose enough, but still caused a red mark in the shape of a hand. Merenwen looked in fear at both Legolas and the King; what had gone on? Legolas sat there for a second, pinning his father to the ground. When he was completely sure that his father was calm, Legolas stood. "Are you okay?" He asked, turning to Merenwen. She nodded quickly, shifting the grip on her dagger. Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but it quickly turned into Merenwen bear hugging him.

Legolas had tensed for a moment, but relaxed into the hug, and wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. First she had lost her mother, than nearly killed by a King who had invited her into his halls. Of course she was a bit shaken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update! I haven't been able to get to my computer, where conveniently all my fanfictions are saved onto. But, luckily, I was able to get onto it today. Here's chapter three! Remember, elvish is in italics! Also, if anyone knows a good elvish dictionary please review or private message!**

Thranduil sat heavily in his throne, staring pathetically at the crumpled note at the base of his throne. He couldn't believe it; had he really attacked his granddaughter not ten minutes ago? He groaned, rubbing his temples. Would his son forgive him once he found out? _Would_ he be told that Merenwen was his daughter? But Legolas would figure out one way or another, Thranduil supposed. His child was smart, and so was his granddaughter. He idly wondered if Merenwen even did who know who her father was… Did Merenwen know she was the Princess of Mirkwood?

As servants and guards crossed pass the throne, they noticed their King staring at a crumpled paper on the floor, quite pathetically. Although, they would never tell him that. They would surely end up dead, if their King got into a mood. But one servant, who another servant assumed to be new due to his bravery, approached the brooding King.

" _My King? Is everything okay_?" The daring servant spoke cautiously, which may have been his saving grace as the King looked from the note and settled his cold gaze onto the lowly servant before him. But the fear in the servant's eyes caused Thranduil to soften his harsh look and he shook his head, waving his hand to motion the servant off. The servant scurried off quite quickly, and a passing guard came close to staring in shock as the King had waved off a servant. Normally, the Kings temper would get the best of him and at least one person would end up in the dungeon for the night. Luckily, the Prince would let them out and his father wouldn't find out.

Thranduil continued to watch on for a few more moments before getting up briskly and striding towards his library, not making eye contact with one person. He stopped before the library door, and listened to the sounds inside.

" _He did not surely mean it, Merenwen. My father's temper often gets the best of him."_ He heard his son speak to his granddaughter in Quenya, and Thranduil had to decide whether or not to enter. After all, it was his library. But his granddaughter and son were in there; he could not bear to face either of his kin quite yet. _"Father, we know you are out there. You may as well enter."_ Thranduil mentally ground his teeth as his son spoke to him in Sindarin through the door. How did he not figure his son couldn't hear him, especially Merenwen?

As Thranduil pushed open the door, Merenwen tensed. She was quite worried for what would happen next, as he strode into the room. There was no anger, nor were there any questioning gazes sent her way. All she could see was embarrassment as the King sat at his desk and pulled out a quill to begin paperwork. Merenwen had a question for him though, and she wasn't sure if she should ask with Legolas in the room. Although she was already comfortable with the Prince's presence, and felt very safe, for some reason she felt uncomfortable asking the question in front of him.

" _Prince Legolas, may you leave the room? I wish to speak to the King alone."_ She asked politely in Quenya, referring back to the language she used so often as a child. He sent her a look of shock, and one of protectiveness, oddly enough.

" _Are you sure, Merenwen? And please, just Legolas."_ He asked warily, not sure what to make of the situation. Was he to comply with her wishes, or stay no matter what? Legolas noticed his father's quill slow for a moment but quickly move back up to speed as he listened into their conversation.

" _Please Legolas."_ Merenwen asked once more, this time asking him in Sindarin. Legolas sent her a soft look and clapped a hand onto her shoulder, kneeling down to meet her height as she was sitting on a couch.

" _Merenwen, shall you ever need me, just shout and I will be here as soon as possible. I will not leave the palace until I know you are in safe hands."_ Legolas reassured Merenwen, noting the nervous look in her eyes. She nodded, and watched after him intently as he walked out of the room. She filed away his words, for some reason a happy feeling filling her mind as she repeated his words to herself. But she remembered the reason she had asked Legolas to leave, and clasped her hands together.

" _My King, when you attacked me earlier, you asked me if I know my father. Do you know who he is? Because I surely do not."_ She asked in Quenya first, hoping he would understand. This would make the conversation much easier between the two. Thranduil stopped writing altogether, and turned around slowly. He mulled over the words, and had to think about the answer for a second.

" _I know your father. He is a very good, respectable ellon. I also knew your mother, who was quite a nice elleth. I had always wondered where Nariel had ventured off to, for she left your father heartbroken when she left. He nearly fell into grief."_ Thranduil chose to give her the half-truth. Legolas had nearly fallen into grief, but he was not just a respectable ellon. He was royalty. Merenwen lit up near immediately, but for some reason that light was smothered by some dark force.

" _What has happened to him today?"_ She asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. But her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Thranduil once again mulled over her question in her head, and decided to tell her most of the truth.

" _Your father has devoted his life to the Mirkwood Guard. There is not a moment when he is not on Guard, although he is a high member of the government and does occasionally return. I do believe his is on a border watch now."_ Thranduil had told the truth for all but the last sentence. It was better to not have to weave a complicated story and tell everyone something different and have something simpler.

"When will I be able to visit him?" Merenwen now asked again in the common tongue, her eyes lighting up completely once more. But Thranduil now was forced to crush her dreams.

"Unfortunately, you will not be able to see him for quite some time."


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and following! I know it has been quite some time since the last update, but school it out and I should be updating more often. It will be a lot easier to write with more free time! So, I hope you like this chapter! Please review!**

All light from Merenwen's eyes had left her; all hope that had swelled her heart had disappeared and left an empty, grieving one. But for some reason, it was also filled with some strange feeling, one that was similar to the feeling she felt with her mother. Merenwen noticed how the King could not meet her eyes, as well as not being able to finish his paperwork for a few moments.

Thranduil could no longer meet Merenwen's curious and defeated gaze, so he decided to stare at his paperwork. But even if he had tried to do his paperwork, he found himself still staring at the papers, motionless. A sigh left his lungs and for a moment, he rubbed his temples. He lifted his own, shut off from the world gaze and met Merenwen's own emotionless gaze. One that looked so similar to Legolas' it physically hurt his heart that he was forced to lie about his granddaughter. But he wasn't being forced. So what was holding him back from telling the world about the Princess of Mirkwood, the one who might be able to vanquish the evil and turn it back into Greenwood the Great?

"I think it may be best that you go with Legolas for now." Thranduil spoke, an odd tone to his voice. Merenwen nodded numbly, getting off the couch and exiting the library. The conversation had been one so quick between that two that Legolas had not been too far down the hall. He turned around quick as lightening when he heard the door close again, and frowned at the look on Merenwen's face. While he had never seen her joyful, he had known her mother. He had known the look of joy upon her own face, and could only imagine it upon her daughter's face.

" _What is wrong, penneth?"_ Legolas spoke in Quenya, something Merenwen was grateful for. Not many elves could understand the rougher form of Sindarin, so it had turned out that it was like the two's own secret language. Merenwen looked up to him when she had gotten closer, shaking her head and signaling that she didn't want to talk about it. But all Legolas did was frown, and clasp a hand onto her shoulder. He lead her down the hallway past the library, turned right, and down another hallway until he had gotten to the door of his room. Merenwen's own door was directly across from his own, and it was a comforting thought for some reason. But why his father had chosen that room for her still haunted his mind.

He opened the door to his own room, leading Merenwen into the room. There was still a fire roaring in the fireplace, warming the room comfortably. It provided another source of light along with his window that showed the beauty of the forest and the wood elves beloved stars at night. Most prized of all in the room was not the window nor the great fire, but the bow placed on the wall above his bed. His child one day would have used this bow, but there was no chance of having a child. To the Prince, his only love had left him. There was no love left in his heart for another. But somehow, Merenwen had managed to reveal a part of his heart that was shut off long ago, reserved for his own young elfling. He sat her down on the couch that was placed a few feet from the fireplace, noting the way she seemed to curl into a ball in the corner. He sat next to her, pulling the young elfling close and wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled into his side, breathing deeply in thought.

" _Please tell me what troubles you. It hurts me deeply to see you so emotionless, although I have not known you for too long of a time."_ Legolas pleaded, rubbing the elfling's back lightly. She relaxed into his side, staring into the fire. They both enjoyed the warmth, and although words were not spoken about it, took comfort in the constant flickering life of the flame.

" _I asked King Thranduil about my father. He said he had devoted his life to the guard and was a respectable ellon, but was sad to say that I would never be able to see him."_ Merenwen spoke softly, as if she didn't want to say the words. As if she didn't want to say the words, because that would make them real. Legolas racked his mind for anyone on the Mirkwood Guard who had devoted their life because they had loved an elleth and lost her, but could think of no one who had a relationship with Nariel. For some reason this had comforted him, but led him to another emotion all the same. Anger. What lie had his father told the young elfling? As much as he wished to tell Merenwen of this, he needed to keep this discovery to himself until he could get to the bottom of the story.

" _Merenwen, I do not know why my father would tell you of this if you would never be able to see your father. But know this. Shall I figure out who this ellon is, I shall immediately inform him of your presence and make sure you see him."_ Legolas spoke softly into Merenwen's hair in Quenya, seemingly calming the young elfling. She looked up to his eyes, and smiled softly.

" _Thank you Legolas."_ Merenwen spoke back in the same language, relishing in the warmth of the fire and the comforting embrace of Legolas. For some time, they sat like this, taking comfort in each other's presence. Legolas, whose heart had been ripped open once again with someone so dear to Nariel so close, was healing slowly; it had not felt this relieved of grief in a long time. For Merenwen, it was comforting to have someone who had a familiar aura about him so close. And, unknowingly, her own heart was healed of its unknown burdens. The one burden that had claimed her heart since a young child, was mending as she breathed slowly, falling asleep in Legolas' arms.

Legolas looked down at the young elfling, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. It was nighttime, and it had been a taxing day for the both of them. He slowly got up, not noticing the quickening breathing of the elfling, but regretted it immediately as Merenwen stirred suddenly, shooting up from his arms and falling onto the couch. Her bleary eyes were haunted with fear, but warmed with relief as she realized who it was.

"Please, Legolas, can I stay with you? I fear that the nightmares have returned with the attack of the Great Spiders." Merenwen spoke with such fear in her voice that he felt sadness loom in his heart as a foreign feeling of fear entered his mind. He nodded near immediately, wanting to comfort the elfling in any way possible.

So, as Legolas laid in bed and Merenwen settled next to him, curling into his embrace, he decided something. Meeting his father about Merenwen's father would have to wait until morning. For by the time he had finished the thought, he had fallen into a deep elvish reverie that he had not been in since the night before Nariel had left.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed in the period of time between the last update and this update! I honestly don't know where this story would be without you guys! So I really appreciate the patience of me not updating all the time and still liking the story! And to Oriana5: I haven't seen one either! That's why I decided to write the story** **… If anyone does have a good Legolas as a father story, please PM me!**

The guard ran to the King's library, worry and fear clear in his eyes. The King had given explicit orders to protect the elfling they had found the previous night before, and now she was missing. Normally the guard would have been cool, calm, and collected, for that was the nature of most elves. But to face the wrath of the Elven King would instill fear into the heart of even Lord Elrond himself.

He turned down the hallway and skidded to a stop, pushing the door to the library open in a hurry. Normally, the King spent the morning in his library until he felt like having breakfast. Luckily, the King was still in his routine. Thranduil, however, found it a bit irritating to have a guard fly into his library. He put on an emotionless mask, and turned to face the elf who dared slam open the door. But the mask dropped when he saw the fear on one of his most trusted guards faces.

" _The young elleth is missing. None of the guards can find her_!" The guard shouted it with the most impatience in the world, ready to drag the King out of his library and demand that he help them find her. For he knew all of the happenings in his kingdom, and would have surely known where the elleth was. But when Thranduil searched the bond forming between his grandchild and Legolas even, he could sense nothing but… content? Lately, ever since Nariel had disappeared, Thranduil could feel nothing but anger and grief through his sons bond. But this morning, there was none of that.

" _I have a feeling I know where the young elleth is_." He said, not as bristled as the guard would have expected. When the guard had announced the elfling's disappearance with the utmost fear and had seen his Kings mask drop, he knew something was wrong. But then it had gone back up as if nothing was wrong, and out of pure curiosity, followed his King to wherever he was leading him.

 **CHANGE OF P.O.V**

The slow, calm breathing that resembled that of a sleeping elf. Or elfling, rather. Legolas peered through sleep bleary eyes at the young elfling curled into his side, smiling to himself. Long had he wished to be able to help his own child, and with that opportunity gone, Legolas felt the need smothered by Merenwen. Her eyes glazed over in the usual elvish reverie signaled good health, and for that Legolas was glad. After how scared she had been last night, it was clear why she had wanted to stay with him.

Just as he was beginning to fall into another elvish reverie as he concentrated on Merenwen's breathing, the door to his room opened. He stayed dead still, hiding his eyes from view in Merenwen's hair. Peering through the strands with slotted eyes, he noticed his father and a guard in the room. Both had a relieved look on their face at the sight of the two, seemingly, and Legolas glared at them before lifting his head. He put a finger to his lips signaling silence, his sleepy eyes clearly annoyed.

But Merenwen was stirring. She started to mutter odd words, words that were not any elvish Legolas knew. But from his father's reaction, he could understand the language. He started forward for the bed, but Legolas put an arm over Merenwen, protecting her from the potential brutality of his father.

" _You must wake her quickly. I fear what those words may wake in these halls_." At Thranduil's meager words, Legolas looked down at Merenwen's now thrashing form. He put a hand on either shoulder and covered both of her legs with one of his own. He looked over Merenwen's pale features, even her glazed over forest green and sea blue eyes filled with both fear and power.

" _Penneth, please wake. Please_." Legolas pleaded, nearly shouting. But his own words could not overpower the young elleth's underneath him, and his father looked through the door at the sound of creaking stone. With the look his father sent him, Legolas understood he had to wake Merenwen quickly. Whatever the creaking stone in the halls meant, it must not have been good. " _Penneth, you must wake. If not for yourself for me, please_." He leaned down, whispering these words into her ear. Legolas examined her face as her mouth stopped moving, and her eyes blinked quickly a few times, filled with even more fear than the night before. They calmed with the sight of Legolas, and he moved off of her.

She shot into his arms without a second thought, needing someone to hold. Legolas leaned back, not anticipating the sudden elfling in his arms, but he relaxed. He rubbed her back, whispering calming elvish words into her hair. Thranduil watched as his son comforted the shaking elfling, a feeling of dread growing in his heart. Did his son know that Merenwen was his daughter? He signaled for the guard to leave and sat on the chair in front of the bed, sighing.

" _What happened Penneth?"_ Legolas asked quietly pulling slightly away from the shaking elfling. He did not know her exact age, but he estimated that it had to be at least 50 years. A tear threatened to fall, but he blinked it away. Legolas refused to cry at the remembrance of Nariel leaving. He had to be strong for Merenwen. But when Merenwen refused to answer him, he let the tear fall. Legolas may only have known her for one day, but something about the elfling made a connection of sorts grew. The rejection confused him, and caused grief to smolder in his heart.

" _You lied to me about my father, didn't you?"_ It was clear now to Legolas what Merenwen had dreamed about. Thranduil tensed in his chair for a second before nodding. Legolas clutched Merenwen a bit closer, who accepted the comfort wholeheartedly. She grabbed Legolas' hand as if she was a younger elfling once more, requiring guidance from their Adar or Naneth. A tear flowed down Merenwen's face as realization hit her once more. " _Elves can only love once. I recognized one ellon in that dream, King Thranduil. Or should I say grandfather?"_ If Legolas wasn't crying by now, one would have thought him crazy. Had Merenwen just said that Thranduil was her grandfather? Did that mean she was his… daughter?

Thoughts and memories bombarded Legolas' memories, as he was now trying to figure out how old Merenwen was. He mildly noted Thranduil sighing heavily and nodded once more, indicating that Merenwen was correct. But it was clear she didn't know what to do after that. He could hear her breath in abruptly, and her heart beat rapidly. If she couldn't hear his own heart right now, that would be a miracle in its own. However, neither noticed Thranduil slip out of the room as he realized this was an important bonding moment between the two.

" _Adar?"_ That was all Merenwen could utter as she stared at Legolas, still in his arms. Her heart was still caught in her throat, her chest constricted with the conflicting emotions. He nodded slowly, still not believing himself. Merenwen felt tears flow down her face and she clutched onto Legolas in a bear hug with all she had, not wanting him to leave her as her Naneth did. If Legolas understood her motives as well as she thought he did, he truly was her Adar. She let out a shaky breath, laughing. She didn't know what to do. By the Valar, she had found out who her father was. Legolas laughed as well, wrapping his arms around her. He minded how strong he hugged her, but it was clear that he was happy. " _I'm not alone anymore."_ She cried to him in Quenya, still overwhelmed by the feelings of finding her father.

" _You never were, Penneth."_ He replied back easily with the emotion packed words, pulling away from Merenwen a little. Now, he could see his features in her. The blonde streaks in her hair obviously came from him, and those forest green sea blue eyes were definitely his own. He smiled a smile that he had been saving for his own children, and was relieved to be able to give it out at last. Merenwen smiled brightly, now pulling away from Legolas fully.

" _What happens now? Would I become Princess of Mirkwood? Do I have to take lessons? Will I not be able to train anymore?"_ Merenwen asked all the questions Legolas had asked his father when it was finally time to step up to his responsibilities as a Prince, although he had already been crowned Prince. He laughed deeply, finally letting all of his grief go. As long as his daughter was here he would be fine.

" _I suppose there will be a feast and celebration for the newest addition to the royalty of Mirkwood, although it will be less about the birth of the elfling. There are many superstitions among the elves, you know. You will become the official crowned Princess when you are of age at 100 years old, although you will always be known as a Princess. Lessons may have to start soon, depending on when Father wishes to reveal you to the public. Do not worry about training, Penneth. I will personally see to it that the lessons are not interrupted with the training and will be your trainer, for I trust no other."_ Legolas answered all her questions simply, earning a grateful smile. And so they sat there, chatting for ages about nothing imparticular yet learning so much about each other.

While neither of them noticed this either, the gaps that had left their hearts empty were now filled completely, all grief and lost feelings swept from their mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soo… That last chapter, huh? I was so excited to write that chapter! What are your guy's thoughts on it? This chapter will have a bit of a time skip, just because I want to. If you want a couple of one shots during the few week time period of Legolas and Thranduil, Legolas and Merenwen, or even Merenwen and Thranduil on their time finally together and let me know through a review or PM!**

In the past few weeks, Mirkwood had grown bustling with the start of summer. The markets were busier than ever and the forest was starting to resemble Greenwood the Great once more. It may have been due to the announcement of Merenwen's arrival and her connection to Legolas, but he didn't want to think of it that way. He preferred to believe that it was the evil leaving the forest, but deep down Legolas knew it was the arrival of Merenwen. It was a rare sight to see Legolas alone nowadays, and an even rarer sight to see Merenwen without either Legolas or Thranduil. The fierce protection of the young elfling had spread throughout the kingdom, and unless they were approached by Merenwen, elves typically kept their distance. Legolas was glad of this, because he had always attracted a crowd within the markets and would often dread going down into the villages.

Merenwen, of course, thought the elves of Mirkwood hated her because of this. The sudden thrusting into society and becoming royalty was quite the change for Merenwen, especially since she had spent most of her life away from civilization. But being with Legolas helped quite a bit, due to the fact he was the once who helped her in most tasks. He had even began training her by bringing her along on the Mirkwood Guard, noticing her connection with nature and her skills with a bow. No one had objected to this, for they had seen her spar and shoot various times in the training yard with Legolas and didn't doubt her skill. She had grown a family within the Guard, and some even were as protective of her as Legolas. This is mainly why she rarely paid attention during lessons- she still absorbed the information, but knew most of it already. Her mother had taught her the way of the elves at a young age even though they tried to stick away from the realms. Merenwen's teacher of course found it irritating, and had the nerve to bring it up to the King. But when her grandfather had quizzed her later that day and found she knew all of the information, didn't press her on the topic.

Thranduil found his heart healing as well from the loss of his own wife. Merenwen brought a light to Mirkwood that had missing for quite a while, and he didn't doubt that was due to her magic. But the presence of Merenwen had caused the bustling of markets and the healing of Mirkwood. Her magic was constantly pressing at the seams, wishing to be released. The thoughts of why Merenwen didn't use it or if she even knew about her magic troubled his mind often, but he didn't dare question her. This was also why he allowed his son to take Merenwen along with the Guard. It was more time for Legolas to bond and train Merenwen, but also for Merenwen's magic to be temporarily absorbed by the forest. His halls of carven stone greatly rejected the magic, but ever since Merenwen's arrival he noticed vines beginning to grow into the palace, as if they were being attracted.

As Merenwen bounded into the library, Thranduil lifted his head. His gaze found its way to the young elfling and he smiled deeply. It was always a pleasure to see his granddaughter, and all previous events about lying to her had been forgiven. It was a good feeling to have an elfling in his palace again; Thranduil often found himself missing Legolas being an elfling, but Merenwen was so similar it fulfilled that wish.

" _Grandfather! Adar is chasing me. Help!"_ Even though Merenwen cried these words with the utmost impatience, happiness and energy were present in her eyes. Thranduil looked out a window and smiled, noting that it was getting dark. The Guard was returning, and Merenwen must have raced Legolas. He noticed that Merenwen was clutching her bow in her hand, and a few arrows were missing out of her quiver.

" _Well, Penneth, what do we have here? Are you racing your father?"_ Thranduil asked, a mischievous tone to his voice. Merenwen nodded quickly, looking out into the hall momentarily before diving behind a bookcase. The sound of his son's laughter could be heard, and the shouting of something in Quenya was not far off. He turned back to his work, pretending not to have noticed the young elfling run into his room as Legolas bounded in as well.

" _Adar, have you seen Merenwen? It seems she has raced me and I cannot find her."_ Legolas breathed out, laughter on the edge of his voice. Happiness was present in his eyes as well, and the bow usually strapped to his back was pulled out. Merenwen now chose to jump out from her hiding spot and dove into the hallway, but not before Legolas pulled her into the room. " _You may have beat me in archery, Penneth, but you did not win the race."_ Thranduil raced an eyebrow at this. Someone had beat his son at archery? It may have been Legolas' daughter, but it was quite the feat nonetheless.

" _But I got into the palace before you!"_ She replied easily, mirth clear in her eyes. Her bow had been placed on the table, along with the quiver in her hiding place. The dagger was still strapped to her hip, the only weapon clear on her form. Legolas shook his head, laughing.

" _It was the first to get to the Armory, Penneth!"_ Legolas laughed out at the look on her face, ignoring the incredulous look his father was giving him. But he put away the mirth for now, remembering he was to talk with his father about Merenwen. " _Penneth, I need to talk to your grandfather. I will meet you in the training yard at the usual spot. A few members of the Guard will be there."_ Legolas explained. Merenwen nodded, strapping the quiver and bow to her back once more. Thranduil noticed she had a small satchel as well but didn't ask where this usual spot was.

" _What do you wish to speak of?"_ Thranduil asked. Everything had been taken care of recently; he could not think of anything that was enough of a problem to talk about without Merenwen.

" _I have noticed something odd about the palace nowadays, Adar. Vines now travel in through the windows and doors of the palace in places they never were before. When we are in the forest, Merenwen seems to adapt a way about her that marvels the guard. Trees seem to be talking about her quite often, and more than once have I seen her conversing with them. But it is not just that. She had bended water before my eyes, healing a wounded rabbit. Do you know of anything that could explain this?"_ Legolas explained his predicament, and Thranduil sighed. He had been hoping to keep Merenwen's magic a secret for at least a little while, until it had become a bit more noticeable. But it seemed as if she was using her magic more than Thranduil had seemed.

" _There is a prophecy of an elfling who would save Greenwood the Great from evil. One who wielded a dagger containing an immense power but themselves would bear a greater magic. They would come from extremely powerful roots, and roam the forest for a large part of their lives. Merenwen, due to her roots of royalty and her grandmother being a great sorceress of the wild and her other grandfather having the power of manipulation."_ Legolas sucked a breath in at his father's words, and took a seat at the couch. How had he not realized this? He rubbed his temples for a moment, thinking over every option. Would they tell the public?

" _What shall we do? Surely Merenwen knows of her abilities, and it takes just a nosey elf to see her powers in action."_ Legolas could only imagine now what could occur. Elves normally accepted magic, but this elfling of legend was one that elves joked about. How could an elfling have so much power?

" _In a few years' time Gandalf will be visiting Rivendell. Right now, he is traveling the countryside. Merenwen shall be taken to Gandalf and Lord Elrond where one of them will surely know what to do."_


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for not updating for a while! I really have no excuse, because I actually haven't been writing for a little while. But I have time now, so I'm updating!**

Merenwen was glad to be out of the halls of her grandfather. While having a home pleased her, there was something in her that rejected the cold stone. It was constantly wishing to be released, but Merenwen could not tell what it was. While she was with her mother, the feeling was still there, but I was suppressed. So as she strolled down the cobblestone paths of the markets towards the training grounds, she let a sigh escape her lungs. The words of the trees entered her mind and Merenwen giggled at the conversations. They had welcomed her presence often, deeming her ' _Guardian of the Forest'_ and glowing a bit brighter as she passed. It was as if the forest was healing, she noted.

But as she walked down the paths, people moved into their stalls and seemingly ignored her. The elfling's heart lurched, and she looked back down, for it pained her to see the elves so… Closed off. But when she felt a hand land onto her shoulder, she smiled brightly and looked to the elf next to her. Tauriel, a red haired elleth and Captain of the Guard, was one of her closest friends. Whether it was due to the fact any other elfling was a baby or people ignored their princess, Merenwen would never know.

" _Hello, mellon!"_ Merenwen greeted Tauriel, mirth shining in her eyes. It was often that Legolas and Tauriel would teach her while protecting the borders of Eryn Lasgalen in the matters of both tracking and how to defend herself against the Great Spiders, no matter how many in a pack. So Merenwen had grown even more agile this way, along with being much stronger. Already she was getting better at archery than Legolas, which was quite the feat to beat who was possibly the greatest archer in Middle Earth. " _Will you be joining me with Legolas and the Guard at the training grounds?"_

Tauriel remembered what day it was, and wondered why Legolas was inviting Merenwen to go with him to the training grounds. That was no place for an elfling, nor any elleth. The only reason Tauriel was going was because she was the Captain of the Guard and more than capable of defending herself from the fighting of drunken elves.

" _Of course, penneth!"_ Tauriel answered, and smiled. Merenwen observed the odd look on Tauriel's face for a moment before looking back to the cobblestone path.

" _Are you okay?"_ It was quite odd for Tauriel to not be happy, and the odd look on her face made Merenwen concerned. But Tauriel waved it off, and while it left Merenwen wondering what her friend was up to, she soon found herself at the training grounds. But both elleth, one an elfling and one of age, were left confused at the empty grounds. "What is going on?" Not many elves could understand the Common Tongue, so that was the language she and Tauriel had chosen to share. Quenya was reserved for conversations with her Ada or Grandfather.

"I don't kn…" Tauriel was violently cut off as a throwing knife was thrown from the trees. They both dove off to the side, giving each other looks of concern.

' _My friends, what are in the trees?'_ Using oswane, Merenwen called out to the trees. No matter how much their gazes penetrated through the branches, they could not see anyone. So it was not orcs or dwarves. For a moment, all was silent, and even the trees did not answer Merenwen. But their answer was sad, pitiful, and full of rage all at the same time.

' _They wish to hurt you, our guardian and your friend as well! We did not realize your kin was so violent!'_ The trees had a quick response, the words flooding into her mind like a tsunami. Drawing her bow and nocking an arrow, she watched as the branches moved slowly, revealing an elf. She loosed the arrow, her bow singing as the elf feel. He was wounded, but would not die. Merenwen had made sure of it. So as elves dove from the trees and the gates to the training grounds shut behind the two elleths, she put away her bow and drew her twin daggers. Legolas had another dagger formed to match the one she had arrived with, so she was able to defend from both sides. Eventually, Merenwen would move onto twin swords.

Tauriel unsheathed her own twin daggers, going back to back with Merenwen as the elves began to assault. She could feel the wind of the strong slashes of elves around her, and knew that Merenwen was fighting for her life. Oh Valar, they both were! Shouts from the assaulting elves gave away their reason for assault. The only discernable words above the fighting were, ' _No females in the Mirkwood Guard!'_ While there had been many words besides those, the two elleths found themselves overwhelmed by the thirty elves that would just not fall.

The gasp led Tauriel's gaze to the elfling beside her, now fighting weakly with one knife. Blood poured sluggishly from a wound in her right shoulder, near to her heart. Somehow, above all the fighting, Tauriel could hear a commotion from behind the closed gates. And then, Legolas leapt over the fence. Thranduil followed him, both dressed in their regal armor. Merenwen fell to the ground as another knife lodged itself in nearly the same wound, crying out in pain. Suddenly, relief came over Tauriel as the numbers of assaulting elves lowered to none. Legolas ran over to Merenwen, who was attempting to stand. But anyone could tell that she had last quite a bit of blood, and was now dazed.

" _Oh, penneth. Please stay awake. I am so sorry. This should have never happened."_ Legolas cried out in Quenya, something only Thranduil and Merenwen could understand. Tauriel could only understand one word, and that was sorry.

But tears poured down Legolas' face as Merenwen collapsed in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I don't know if anyone has realized this, but I uploaded a new story called Mysteries the Forest Holds. It's about two girls that get transported to Middle Earth (I know, quite the cliché) and learn secrets about themselves that will change the outcome of the Battle of the Five Armies as they travel with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. But enough about that story! Now, for another chapter of the Lost Elfling! I hope you enjoy this one!  
**

It had been two days since the attack of the elves on Tauriel and Merenwen at the training grounds. Many were left wounded or killed, but no elf dared say anything against the decision of the King to lock the traitors in the dungeons. Any wounded were brought to special healing halls, where they would immediately be banned from Greenwood or locked in the dungeons, never to see the daylight. Any killed were buried outside of the royal grounds, or burned for their treason against the royal family.

Thranduil and Legolas had arrived just in time with the help of the Royal Guard to fight off the elves. Tauriel and Merenwen had held their own for an amazing amount of time, but while Tauriel was left with only a few slash wounds, Merenwen had been sent into a coma by the amount of blood loss from her shoulder wounds. Even though Legolas was the main elf that looked over the Guard, he had been by Merenwen's side for the past week, leaving Thranduil to deal with it. While Thranduil had wished that his son would get up and move around, he knew that his son would rather sail to Valinor than leave his daughter's side. Although that is what worried the King; he could see his son's skin pale even more by the day, fading as he watched his daughter lay in what seemed an endless sleep.

But today, Legolas had been hit hard. The healers had told him that if Merenwen did not wake soon, she would deteriorate from not being able to eat. Her medicine and water could be given someone easily, but… Food was a different story. Suffice to say, Legolas burst in tears and collapsed by his daughters side. He was now begging her to wake, driven to madness at the thought of losing his daughter. Many healers worried for their Prince, as he had gotten visibly paler and thought he would have to sail. As another healer entered the room to tend to Merenwen, she noticed the Prince was… Silent? The moment the healer noticed the Prince's eyes were closed, she called the alarm. Elves never slept with their eyes closed unless they were very sick and, well, the Prince was fading!

"Help! The Prince isn't well! I fear his fading is getting worse!" The healer shouted into the hall, getting the attention of all. Luckily, there was another bed that Legolas could stay in so he would never leave his daughters side. But as they lowered Legolas into the bed and determined what was wrong, they soon feared for his life and called for the King.

*Merenwen's P.O.V in her mind*

 _She laughed as she conversed with the trees, running through the woods and playing with the animals. It was all things she had done as a child, but once she had learned that she had this power, it was so much stronger. Although something didn't feel right. Why couldn't she wake from this dream? It was horrible not being able to see her Ada or Grandfather. She knew her wounds were healing quickly, for the marks on her shoulder had nearly disappeared._

 _But the magic, while it seemed as if it was something otherworldly, Merenwen knew it was real. How she never knew that she had this power was a different story entirely. Why had her mother knew taught her? Merenwen supposed she never truly had a chance to tell her of her family._

 _A twig snapped and Merenwen whipped around, all mirth in the air gone. The conversations had gone silent, and the animals had left. For some reason, a pain resided in Merenwen's heart. What had gone wrong? She wandered throughout the woods, not totally taking up the concerns of the trees. When she got to a house, Merenwen entered it slowly with her dagger out. When had she gotten it?_

" _Ada? What are you doing here?" Merenwen asked, astounded that her father was here. He was sitting in a couch, staring at his hands. What had happened to him? But when he looked at her, tears were pouring down his face. His eyes widened at the sight of his daughter sheathing her dagger, and that was when he leaped up. She was pulled into his arms, and Legolas was crying even heavier with joy._

" _Oh, penneth! I thought I had lost you." He cried, bringing them both down to sit on the couch. Merenwen noticed something though. He was slightly paler, just as Naneth had been just a few weeks before she disappeared._

" _What? Are you fading? What happened? Why are you here?" Merenwen asked, shock a clear tone in her voice. Legolas pulled away, examining his hands once more. How had he not noticed that he was fading? Sure, he had felt like a part of his fea was being ripped in half, but he had dealt with it when Nariel had left him. Why was it worse now?_

" _I guess I was. But I'm better now that you're safe. I can't remember how I got here or why I'm here, to be honest with you." He explained, looking at his daughter. They were sitting on the couch together for a few moments, silent. But that was when Merenwen felt something odd. As if she heard voices in her head. They were calling her Ada's name, and something about losing him. She thought she heard her Grandfather, but she couldn't tell. And then something pulled her to the surface of her mind. Legolas noticed she was becoming less and less visible, and began to worry. "Merenwen? What's going on?" Concern and fear shot through his heart, and all emotions were visible on his face._

" _I think I'm waking up. I'll see you soon Ada! Don't worry!" Merenwen tried to assure him as she fell into darkness once more, but the last thing she saw was her Ada was tears streaming down his face. What he had been thinking, Merenwen would never know._

*Back to the Healing Room*

Thranduil was rushing around, not knowing how to help or what to do. He was going to lose his son and granddaughter in possibly the same day… That was the only thought going through his mind. But as he held his head in his hands, sitting in between his family, he heard a groan. Lifting his head, he saw Merenwen opening her eyes. She turned her head, locking gazes with Thranduil. A light lit in his eyes, but one did not find her own as she looked at her father.

"Merenwen, please, just stay in bed…" Thranduil tried to convince her, but she leapt out for her father and pushed the healers away. Vines seemed to follow her, and healers watched in amazement as she grabbed the bowl of water. She was speaking some language, one that only Thranduil could decipher, and had not heard in a long time. Merenwen soaked a towel in the water and laid it over her father's chest, just above his heart. The water was being absorbed by his shirt, which dried quickly as it was absorbed by his… Skin? The healers watched in amazement as Merenwen chanted a few more words, then finally yelled her father's name. His eyes shot open, shock and tears still in his eyes. His gaze locked onto his daughters and he spoke, words barely above a whisper as he used Quenya…

"Thank you for waking me penneth… I have a feeling I will owe you my life ten times over."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I've wanted to get Mysteries the Forest Holds up to the same chapter number as this story, so here's the chapter for the Lost Elfling! Also, go check out my other story (it's the one mentioned above). Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and follows. It really means the world to me!  
**

Merenwen started to cry tears of joy. Laughter filled the air as she was gathered into her Ada's arms, mirth replacing the despair that still managed to linger. Her own Grandfather stayed back, a smile reaching his eyes as his family was whole once more.

"Oh, Ada. I was so worried!" Merenwen whispered for only Legolas to hear, which made him laugh even harder. She was the one that was worrying for _him_ while _she_ was dying? He could only hug her more, the warmth of her once cold body returning quite quickly. No longer were either of them pale as their cheeks reddened with the happy mood.

"Do not fret penneth! I shall never leave you alone." The promise that had already been made from day one was now spoken, and somehow gave it a deeper meaning for both Merenwen and Legolas. Even as the healers huddled around the two, trying to separate them in order to give the two proper treatment, the father and daughter only hugged each other tighter. Both had been so close to dying; both had been so close to leaving for Valinor in a final request for help as their health waned. But here they were, the royal family whole once more. Vines grew into the room and blocked the healers from the pair, and Thranduil couldn't help but wonder if Merenwen knew it was happening.

"Get out this instant! Leave me and my family to heal in peace!" He shouted finally, breaking the angry mutterings of the healers and creating a silence in the room, even among Legolas and Merenwen. A sweet smile was sent their way, somehow managing to create a more awkward situation. The father and daughter gave each other a look, before finally settling down and letting go of each other. "Please, rest, the two of you. I shall call for a meal later in the day for us to rejoice. What a merry feast it shall be!" And with that note, Legolas gathered Merenwen into his arms and they fell asleep happily.

*Time Skip One Month*

The proud smile of a father as he looked over a bow his daughter had crafted. A set of arrows lay in a quiver also crafted by the girl, and was created especially for him. The father had allowed the girl to use his own bow for training since her own had been damaged by the anarchist elves three weeks ago, but it was rare that they ever saw each other. After being given a week or two to be together, the King had demanded that Legolas return to his duties. And that meant being a Prince and taking up Commander of the Mirkwood Guard.

Suffice to say, Legolas had seen less of his daughter than he would have liked. His father had demanded that she take up her lessons again and even stop training for a little while- even though her wounds were healed, something held the King back from allowing his granddaughter to train with the Guard once more. So when Merenwen had brought him a hand crafted bow from one of the healthier trees in Greenwood, it brightened his mood considerably. The past couple of weeks had been stressful and quite tiring for even an elf of his standards… This was something that was cherished gratefully, and he had no words for the beauty of the bow.

"Penneth… This looks like this took forever. When did you find the time to craft this?" At his words, a blood rushed to Merenwen's cheeks and she hung her head. Of course- she should have none he would have noticed. But how could she tell her father that she had been skipping lessons? "Penneth… Did you skip lessons?" The guilty nod from his daughter told him everything he needed to know. Of course she would have skipped lessons; his father had pressed them on her constantly, from how to be a lady to the history of Middle Earth. He laughed heartily, putting the bow down and hugging his daughter. When his mother had died, his father had pressed lessons on him and Legolas had skipped lessons. To be honest, he should have seen this coming a few miles away.

"You're not mad?" Merenwen was more than surprised with her father. Why was he hugging her as if she just saved the world? The slight shaking of her Ada's head and when he pulled back, Merenwen realized just how little of her father she had seen in the last couple of weeks. The stress lines she had seen just moments ago were gone, and because of this a question lingered in the back of her mind: why did a simple bow make everything better?

"I am far more impressed than angry. I did the same thing when I was your age, except my time was spent practicing with a bow. But your Grandfather made sure that you were only allowed to train when I had time off, so that is out of the question. This bow is beautiful! I shall cherish it greatly. And in return, you may have my own bow." Legolas spoke with a happy note to his voice once more, his green blue eyes twinkling with the stress relieved from his mind. The warrior braids in his blonde hair were now taken out, and it curled slightly from being freed for the first time in days. The two sat on the couch in front of a roaring fire, finally having a moment to themselves. It was rare that this had ever happened, now that Legolas wasn't fading anymore.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by his father stalking into the room with a face of pure fury. Merenwen clutched the hilt of her knife, and for a second, Legolas thought she was reliving the time Thranduil had attacked her. But he released a heavy breath when he realized his father was striding towards him with a hand on the hilt of his sword. All the more concerned now, Legolas brandished his own dagger and held it in the defensive position. If his father was to strike, he had to be prepared for the first blow.

"You foolish, selfish Prince! The Guard is waiting for their Captain to lead them on another patrol. And here you sit with your daughter, all cozy in front of a fire! Not to mention she has been skipping lessons!" Thranduil roared, furious with his son. Even if the King had noticed that he was drawing his sword, he doubted it would have mattered at all. The blow would have been there anyways from the stinging words, and had it not been for the clang of the other sword, the King would have struck his son. Merenwen stood defiantly in front of her father towards the King with the sword clashing against the cold steel of the royal blade. Legolas was confused by his father's words, and could only stand there, the dagger meaning nothing in his hand. The threat of his father was taken care of by Merenwen, but the dagger was not sheathed as his sword was not put back.

"The Guard can deal with Tauriel until Ada and I can catch up. Grandfather, I love you, but you need to understand that Ada and I will not split up for any longer. We have rarely seen each other and for such a short time after nearly dying because he could not bear with living without me… It is quite the risk separating us. Now, you will leave the room and allow me to get suited up and for Legolas to test the weight of the bow before we head out into the forest. Are we understood?" Normally Thranduil would have hissed back angry words at his granddaughter, but all he could manage was a meager nod. All anger in his own green blue eyes had diminished into nothingness, his hands shaking at the thought of accidently hurting his own sun.

What had overtaken him?


	10. Update

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Hello everyone! I'm so glad that I'm still getting reviews and views on these stories. I apologize for waiting so long to update- life has gotten pretty hectic. I've also been contemplating creating a new story for either the Man of Steel movies or Supernatural series. Maybe both. Either way, I'm going to try and update a lot sooner than I have been. It's been a while since I've looked at the stories so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes. I'm going to update all stories I have going from tonight into tomorrow. /p 


	11. Chapter 10

I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this story. I'm so glad that this story will still have some sort of traction- and I'm especially glad to start writing this story again. Please forgive any mistakes, as I am thinking of looking for a Beta and I am restarting this.

Thank you, everyone who has reviewed. I'm sure that you all will like this update :)

—

Merenwen was taken back by her own words, to say the least. She had become very protective of her Ada in the past few weeks, especially after the attack by the rogue Guard members. They both sat on the couch staring into the fire that dimly lit the room. If you were to enter the room, Merenwen would have guessed that her and her Ada were brother and sister rather than father and daughter. They were so similar to each other that it was no doubt they wouldn't have ended up so protective of each other, a trait both had acquired over the years.

Legolas and Merenwen both held their bows in their hands, a light grip showing that they would jump into action if need be. For an elfling, Merenwen was well trained in both her magic and fighting skills. As Legolas looked at his daughter in the firelight, he realized he had never quite paid attention to her physical features. Her brown hair was of the Noldorian elves, a trait acquired from her mother. But his blond locks still showed as highlights in her thick, curly hair that went down to her waist. Now it was braided, but it still showed it's length and unruliness as pieces of hair refused to be part of the braid.

Merenwen was quite tall- she was just over fifty years old, which was when elves typically had their height for life. Her muscles could be seen through the leggings and tunic she wore, which bore the symbol that their family had acquired through royalty. She sat seemingly comfortably, but her muscles were taut like a bowstring- both in fact, were ready to jump and fight at a moment's notice. The next feature that grabbed his attention were her forest green and sea blue eyes. They enraptured him and drew him to notice the small flecks of gold that appeared near the whites of her eyes. It wasn't until now that Legolas had noticed what a perfect mixture of him and Nariel that his daughter had become.

" _Ada? Is everything okay?_ " His daughter's concerned voice broke through his reverie and he instantly nodded. His father was seemingly angry at Merenwen's defiance which in turn brought down Legolas' mood, but it was not focused on. So long as he had his daughter, Legolas would be okay. But Merenwen did not seem to believe him, and pushed further for answers as she spoke in Quenya. " _I know when something is wrong. Did you forget that I can communicate with the trees? They tell me something darkens your thoughts. Will you please tell me?_ " Legolas didn't answer. He knew it was a touchy subject between them- somehow, Thranduil had always managed to darken the doorstep with every breath he took. Just as he was getting along with Merenwen, his temper would explode and leave their relationship hanging by a thread.

" _Penneth, please don't worry about it. I will tell you soon enough, but we have not seen each other in a while. I wish to spend time with you in peace._ " Legolas' answer wasn't going to do, however, as he saw annoyance cross her face. His poker face wasn't a trait that she had gained after all. However, she was still only an elfling. It could only be expected that she would only be so good at hiding her emotions. " _I have an idea. This is the first proper time we've spent together in weeks- and we should not let your grandfather ruin it. I am going to bring you to a place you have never seen._ " With this Merenwen's interests were piqued, so much more than they would have been under normal circumstances.

She had skipped her lessons out of pure boredom and a belief that she would never need to know how to be a lady and she had already known a large majority of the history of Middle Earth. This time was spent running around Mirkwood, expanding her powers, and training with Tauriel when she wasn't busy. After a while, she had discovered that she already knew much of Mirkwood's territories. So, naturally, if Legolas knew of a place that Merenwen had not yet discovered, she would follow him to said place.

" _Do I need to bring anything? Of course my bow, knife and cloak, but do we need anything?_ " Merenwen had never been so excited. To spend true time with her father meant the world to her, because she had never really known him. Maybe she could get answers to questions her mother never dared respond to. Maybe she had gained traits that her father had when he was a child… All the possibilities of things to learn were like a weight upon her shoulders, that she would gladly bear so long as their was someone to teach her. Legolas shook his head; they wouldn't be out long enough to need food and first aid.

Her knife that never left her side was already stowed away in it's sheath at her hip. On the other hip was the quiver of arrows, a trick that Tauriel had taught her. Merenwen had quickly learned to prefer her arrows stored that way; it was also so much more comfortable to draw an arrow while wearing a cloak. After this came a dark green cloak bearing not much more than gold threads that weaved itself in impressive patterns. Legolas went in a similar fashion, except he donned his lighter armor. At the moment, a combination of metal and leather armor was being forged for her at the elven blacksmith in town; a friend of her mothers, she had supposed.

If you were to look at the elves than you would have never guessed that they were royalty, except for a slight resemblance to King Thranduil. Both Mirkwood elves had a curious gleam to their eyes that was slightly clouded with a darker, more dangerous look that all elves in the plagued forest would possess. Everyone had lost someone to the Great Spiders or the dark magic that was weaving itself through Mirkwood.

A large bang at the door had brought the two elves out of their reverie of both thought and preparation for the journey. Without knocking the door was slammed open and an elf barreled into the room shouting in Sindarin, startling the Prince and his daughter.

" _My prince! There are dwarves in Mirkwood, and I do believe that they may want to attack the elves on Guard!_ " Legolas did not respong, except for the ripping off of his cloak and donning more appropriate armor for a potential battle.

Dwarves meant harm, rowdiness, and trouble. The Prince had spent far too long protecting and saving his daughter from those very things that had nearly killed her, for it to invade his home once more. No, those dwarves would regret even thinking of crossing the borders into Mirkwood.


End file.
